Juniper
The city of Juniper lies in central-Genobackis and is the second largest Free City after Daruhjistan. Juniper has little export of raw material, and mostly trades processed wares with merchants from both the north and south halves of Genobackis. PLACES OF INTEREST The Phoenix Inn A popular inn for many travelers and citizens seeking shelter or food and beverage, and gets its name from the statue of a phoenix atop the main hearth in the common room. The Phoenix Inn was the original point of entry for the Realmwalkers when they first where transported to this world, having ended up in the mostly empty cellar along the head of a dragon. Said head has later been mounted atop the second hearth, as Irenzu Flamecloak donated both it and a hefty sum of gold in hopes of becoming shareholder for the inn. The inn is run by Warton, a middle-aged human with large muttonchops and a heavily receding hairline. Warton's family consist of his brother and his brothers family (wife and four kids). The Market The central hub of trading and everyday activity in Juniper, the market lies in the middle of the city. Stalls and tradingcarts dot the thoroughfare, with shops and tradehouses on all sides leading into the circular market square. The Barracks Where the city guard, under the command of Captain Frost, recide and train. The Spire Home of the Red Cabal, one of the political factions of Juniper and a orginization of wizards, sorcerers and scholars. The Spire stand around 500 ft. tall and can be seen from almost anywhere in Juniper. It has five large purple arcane crystals slowing revolving around it at set height-intervals. Their purpose is unbeknownst to the commonfolk of the city. In the entryhall at the bottom of the tower stands 3 statues of the founders of the Red Cabal and builders of the Spire. The middle statue depicts a female gnome clad in robes, a wizard by the name of Glint Humph. The Gates Set into the walls surrounding the city are four main gates; North, East, South and West. The North and South gates lead onto the Backan Road, the largest pathway on Genobackis connecting Astrepolis in the south to Khatovar in the north. The East Gate leads towards The Crescent Mountain, and the West Gate leads towards the marshlands. The Dragonborn Camp Stationed outside the West Gate is a large dragonborn army, known as the Shining Talons of Bahamut, lead by High Claw Balazar. While first denied entry to the city, the dragonborn camp has been as a semi-permanent settlement to Juniper as a result of the Realmwalkers' intervention and diplomatic-skills after talking to Lord Sandro.While considered an army by the locals, the dragonborn consider themself pilgrims, and have a large number of civilians, traders, craftsmen and children along with them. Mayor's Manor The manor belonging to Lord Sandro, mayor of Juniper. Shitcakes A cakestore run by an old married pair of gnomes that have a tendency to bicker. The "unfortunate" name tends to turn newcomers away, but the locals hold the shop in high regards for its delicious sweets, treats and cupcakes. The Fuming Brew A potion and herbs shop in close proximity to the Phoenix Inn, run by a human woman in her mid twenties by the name of Sandra. Factions Lord Sandro Mayor of Juniper, often regarded mostly a passive player in the political game. Sandro is at times criticized for being indecisive and too bureaucratic. The Red Cabal Organization of mages, primary source of magic, mysticism and the arcane in Juniper. Represented by three Arch Mages, and often considered quite arrogant. Thieves Guild Suspected to have strong ties to the Thieves Guild in Daruhjistan and Astrepolis. Works primarily in the shadows but still widely recognized as very influential in Juniper. The Many Banners A guild for mercenaries and adventurers alike. Collects and distributes bounties and work contracts to its members. Their representative on the city council, a half-elf named Maderek, only occasionally partakes in council-meetings. Otherwise the Many Banners tend to stay away from what they deem unnecessary politics. The Gold Circlet A group representing the nobles of the Juniper region, with the consistent intetion of furthering their own wealth and influence. Not malicious, but self-sentered and disinterested in the common folk and their interests. Traders Guild Always pushing for decreased taxation on goods, as well as further trade-posibilities with especially Daruhjistan. Their representative is a middle-aged female halfling called Callie. City Guard Led by Captain Sullivan Frost, the City Guard mostly answers to the mayor, but is even still considered a seperate organization, with Frost representing them on the council. Category:City Category:Juniper Category:Genobackis